Savior
by jrfess
Summary: Awesome story. Takes place in the fourth book. After the first task. Abuse in the first Chapter. Read, please. Chapter one reposted. Very Dark Book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I might turn this into a full story, I'm not sure. It's a Harry potter fan fiction. Harry-Hermion at first. In this story there is abuse, and use of the imperio. So, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Savior**

As Harry was about to land, he raised his good arm up. holding up the shiny golden egg. He had just out flown a Hungarian Horntail, one of the most ruthless, bloodthirsty dragons ever. As he had made his getaway, the dragon had clipped his shoulder with it's tale. That arm hung limply at his side.

_Note to self: Never do that agian,_ he thought to himself sourly.

As soon as his feet touchefd the ground, Hermione had her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

"I thought you were dead. But that was a perfect summoning charm. I knew you could do it! Your just an amazing wizard all around. You are just won-"

She was cut of mid word as he pressed his mouth on hers. Everything else faded away. All he could feel was kis body pressed up against her's, his mouther on her mouth, his hands rubbing her back.

He was dragged back to reality by a feminie hand on his shoulder. He looked around, saw Susan Bones and smiled.

"Good job Harry, I knew you could do it," she said.

Harry remembered how they became friends in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking down a corridor when he heard a muffled scream coming from inside an empty classroom. He rushed in a was horrified by the sight that met him in there. A red-headed girl was liing on the floor, curled into a ball. _

_Three sixth years were kicking her, shouting, "Why do you support Potter and not diggory?!?!"_

_Harry, being enraged at the sight that he saw, took out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" _

_He shouted the spell twice more, and the three bullies fell to the ground. Harry walked over to the girl and helped her up._

_"Are you okay?" he asked nervously._

_"Yah, a little bruised, but that's it."_

_"Oh, by the way, I'm Harry Potter."_

_"Oh, hi Harry, I've never heard of you before," she replied sarcastically. "I'm Susan Bones._

_end Flashback. _

_After that incident, he spent almost as much time with her as he did with Hermione. They realized they had a lot in common. They both enjoyed quidditch, they both hated to study, they had a book worm for a friend, and many other things. After almost a month of friends, Harry realized he had a crush on Susan._

_Why am I kissing Hermione and not Susan?_ Harry thought to himself. _I'm not sure I like Hermione as more than a friend. But_ _I've known Hermione longer. Maybe Susan is just a phase and I'm destined to be with Hermione. But maybe..._

He pondered his thoughts as the tide of red and gold carried him up to Griffyndor tower.

"Open the egg. Open the egg." The Griffyndors shouted. Harry, jerked out of his contemplation, opened the egg, but dropped it almost immediatly as a harsh shrieking sound came out of it. he cralwed along the floor and shut it.

Harry, being exhausted after the long day , slowly walked up the Griffyndor staircase, got undressed, and crawled into bed with one question floating around in his mind:_ Hermione or Susan?_

1 month later...

"Ron, where's Harry," Hermione asked.

"He said he was going to be down by the lake with Sue," Ron answered.

"That's it!" She screamed, slamming the book she had been reading. "He spends to much time with her. I am going to beat the crap out of him, and then I'm going to make him love me!"

"Hermione, I can't let you do this," Ron said.

"You have to Ron!" she screeched. "Imperio!"

***

Harry was walking up from the lake, talking animatedly with Susan about the Tri-wizard tournament. They had grown even closer in the last month. Although he and Hermione were still boyfriend and girlfriend, they were rockie. Hermione didn't like the fact that he was spending more time with Susan than with her. Susan was talking about what she tohught the egg meant when Harry felt a sharp pain at the base of his spine. He doubled over and recieved a knee to the face.

"Oof," he grunted.

He feel down and curled into a fetal position. He felt a kick to the stomach and then a kick to the back. He coughed up blood, and he felt like his insides were on fire.

"Harry!" was all he heard before he blacked out.

***

He was dimly aware of pain, pain, pain every where. He opened his to to see that it was still sunlight out. He realized he was tied to a tree. He groaned and coughed up more blood.

"Aah," a voice said. an all to familiar voice. Hermione's voice. "The heroe's awake. How good of you to join us."

He looked up and saw Hermione's sneering face.

"Why?" he croaked out.

"Because," she replied icely, "you were supposed to love me! Not that... that..."

"That what, excactley Hermione?!?!"

"That filthy half-blood."

"And that's comming from the muggle-born."

For that snide comment he recieved a blow to the stomach. He coughed up more blood.

"Another comment like that and it'll be lower. Anyway, what does she have that I don't!"

"Well first of all, she doesn't tie me up to a tree and beat me."

True to her word, he kneed him in the groin. He almost blacked out, but managed to hold on to consciusnous.

"I thought you loved me!" Hermione snarled.

"I did."

"Then why do you... wait a sec..."

"Hermione, I have to wait, I can't really go anywhere."

This time, instead of using a fist or a knee, she took out her wand and shot a cutting hex at his face, which blinded him in his left eye. He cried out in pain as his eye was slahed.

"Harry, answer me this one question, why did you say 'did'?"

"Hermione, I'll answer you that if you answer me this: where's Susan?"

Hermione spat in his face, which stung considerbly since some got in his slashed eye.

"That mut. She's on the other side of the tree. I tied her up after you."

"Hermione, how'd you tie both of us up at the same time?"

"I imperio'd Ron. It was too easy. Now, back to my question. Why did you say did."

"You didn't really think I'd love you after all this?"

"Why you little... Crucio!"

"Aah!" Harry shouted. This time, he didnt just feel pain. He saw Susan dieing a slow, painful death, over, and over, and over.

"Mrs. Granger what are you doing?!?!" It was the voice of professor Mcgonagal. The pain and the images stopped almost immediatly. He took the pause to struggle against the ropes. the ropes gave way rather easily. He feel drew his wand, aimed with his one good eye and said "Impedimenta!" Hermione spun and balocked the spell. What erupted after that was a full on duel. Harry looked around and saw that Hermione had taken McGonagal by suprise and stunned her. Obviously she wasn't afraid to use the unforgivables. Without consously knowing what he was doing, he foucused on all his feelings for said a spell he had never heard of before.

"Rectemia Semperia!"

A gold jet of light shot out of his wand wand and hit Hermione square in the chest. She floated up in the air surronded buy a golden orb. She looked like she was happier then she ever been. Then she screamed. A jet of dark light burst out of her mouth. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew all her hatred and spite, and all the evilness she had caused turned in on her, and it was tearing her apart. The golden orb dissapered and her crumpled body fell to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, he blacked out.

***

A week later he woke up in the hospital wing, moaning and groaning.

"Harry!" a voce screamed, "You're awake. I'm so sorry. Someone gave me a love potion to make me love you, and it was so strong it made me hate you when I though you were cheating on me! I'm so sorry Harry!"

"It's okay Hermione just stop yelling."

He opened his eyes, looked around, and saw Susan talking with Dumbledore towards the back of the room. Dumbledore looked over, saw Harry was awake, and started walking that way.

"Miss Granger, can I have a word with Harry?" he asked.

"Of course, sir," she replied.

"Harry, i should have told you a long time ago, but I wasn't sure. But after watching you duel, I knew for sure. Harry, you're supposed to be the world's savior.

* * *

**Soooooooo. You like it? Youd better because it's taken me three hours to wright this! I have decided to make this a full story. Please R&R. This storry has words! Woo Hoo. I got a couple reviews, and two of them were good. But, I got one flame, and as much as i hated it, it was right. There was no back story for the Harry-Susan relationship, and there was no reason for Hermione to go crazy. But now there is. Yah!. **

**See you later  
Jrfess**


	2. Conspiricy

**Hello! I'm back. I have to say how so sorry I am to keep you waiting for this chapter. I've been grounded for a while, and I'm on temporary leave from said grounding. Once again I am sooooooooooooo sorry. Now this chapter has been in my head for a while no, and I think it's pretty good. So on with the story!**

* * *

_**Conspiracy**_

Earlier That Morning

Soft footfalls echoed around the dark halls of Hogwarts as the dark visitor walked along. He was walking for half an hour before he reached a door that was slightly ajar. A soft light was pouring out of the crack and into the hallway. The dark visitor slipped into the doorway, closing it behind him, shutting off the only light left on in the hallway.

Harry was sitting on his bed in the hospital wing, trying to figure out what Dumbledore just told him. He, skinny old Harry Potter, was supposed to save the world. Didn't he do that already? He beat Vlodemort for crying out loud! What else did that man want him to do?!?! In front of him, Dumbledore started talking again.

"Harry, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you have to. Voldemort is not the only dark wizard out there any more. You have to-"

"You're trying to tell not only do you want me to beat Voldemort for the second time, but I also have to beat this new guy!"

"Yes, but-"

"Professor Dumbledore, why is it always me! Why can't you do something for once! I am tired of doing everything around here!"

"Harry, I think you're tired and that you-"

"No! I'm not tired! This has helped me see clearer than ever before! First year, during your trip to the ministry, why not floo, or even apparate! Second year, you must have had some sort of theory! Third year, why didn't you stand up for Sirius, huh?"

"Harry, you must be quite! I know you're upset, but there are other people around here!"

"I don't care! This year, why didn't post a guard at the cup! I'm starting to think you don't care!"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know I should have tried better and I'm sorry. Now, Madam Pomefry, I think Harry should go back to sleep now. "

"No! I'm fine. I just need to-"

"Now now, dear. I think the Head master is right," said Madam Pomefry, cutting him off.

She then proceeded to force feed him a dreamless sleep potion and fell right back to sleep, not saying another word.

Earlier That Morning

The dark visitor looked around the room and saw his few followers. They were both short and tall, skinny and fat, young and old. He saw that they were all wearing their robes. Good. They were all improving. A gust of wind blew through the room, coming in through an open window, and made a wisp of long, ginger hair fly around the face of his youngest follower. He impatiently walked across the room and slammed the window shut.

"I have told you countless times before, and I probably will have to tell you many times again, keep the windows shut!" he seethed, "Someone could hear us! Why can't you do anything right! But, I guess you're the only followers I have."

"I am sorry master," the red haired person said, in a distinctly female voice, " I thought it was going to be a little to hot you."

The dark visitor strolled across the room and slapped the girl across the face. The other black clad people looked away, not wanting to see the beating that followed, but not wanting to say anything for fear of getting the same punishment. The girls yelps and howls of pain continued for a full ten minutes before finally withdrawing into faint whimpers and moans in the now silent room.

Harry woke up again later in the afternoon. He saw his cloths laid on the foot of his bed and took that as a sign that he was free to go. He got dressed, still nursing his sore wounds. He walked slowly down the halls until the period ends, and then he went down to lunch. Eventually Ron showed up and sat next to him.

"So Harry, I heard that you and Hermione got into a fight," he said, nonchalantly.

"Yah, it wasn't that big," he replied.

Hermione came into the hall, saw him, and then proceeded to walk right back out. Harry jumped up quickly, told Ron he was going to be right back, and then proceeded to follow Hermione out of the hall. Eventually, he caught up to her and spun her around, and she broke down sobbing into his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I don't even remember what happened up until I woke up in the hospital wing. I had to have Professor McGonagall to tell me what happened."

"It's okay, Hermione, it's okay," he soothed her, "You weren't in you're right mind. It's okay. I forgive you."

They stood there for at least half an hour, Hermione sobbing into his shoulder. Eventually she stopped, and they walked back into the Great Hall for some dinner.

Earlier That Morning

The dark visitor walked back into the middle of the room.

"Look! Look! Look at her!" he commands. " Look at what happens when disobey me, no matter how little that disobedience is!"

And the did look. All of them looked. What they saw still haunts what is left of that little group today. They saw a little lump in the corner, hair hanging down from underneath her hood., dripping her own blood. When she looked up, one of her eyes was swollen shut. Her hands, which were poking out from under her sleeves, were cut, bruised, and had nails missing. She was still sobbing and whimpering. After they had seen this they started to look away.

"Don't stop looking until I said I you can!" he roared. "This is what you get after you're punished! It is called covering our tracks!"

The dark wanderer walked over to her, picked her up, and set her on her feet.

"Now dear, why don't you go open that window," he says, in a sweet voice.

She nods and, still sobbing, walks over and opens the window. As she is standing there, she makes her fatal mistake. Maybe if she had turned around instead of enjoying the view, she would have lived through the night. But then again, maybe not. Those few remaining followers will never now. Anyway, back to the story. The dark visitor walks up behind her, and pushes her out of the fourth story window, and stood there until he heard the thud of the petite little body hitting the ground, four stories below.

Just as Harry and Hermione sat back down next to Ron, Professor McGonagall came over, looking very solemn, and bent down to whisper in Ron's ear. He straightened like a board an jumped up.

"No! No she can't be dead! She can't be dead!" he sobs.

"I'm sorry Ron. I really am," she says, now sobbing to. "Apparently Ginny fell out of a fourth story river last night. I really am sorry."

And then he broke down sobbing, crying out Ginny's name over and over again, lamenting her death, not knowing she was murdered.

Earlier That Morning

The dark wanderer turned around to his next youngest follower.

"I want, no, I need you to do better. Do anything to seduce him," he commanded. "I want Harry Potter in the palm of my hand. He is key to defeating Voldemort."

Then he turned to his oldest member and asked, "How is it coming convincing Potter he needs to beat Voldemort?"

"It is coming along very well, my lord," the old man states.

"Good. Very good, Albus," the dark visitor says, and then exit's the room, not knowing that he had just made Ronald Weasley, the now youngest Weasley, the best friend of Harry Potter, go insane, and breaking up the Golden Trio forever.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. The grand total comes to about 1600 words. I thought, overall, it was good. I am sad that I killed Ginny. She is my future wife, you know. But it had to be done. So, I am going to set up a poll. Here are the questions, 1) Do you think the Dark Visitor is evil, or good. 2) Do you think Albus Dumbledore is Evil or Good. I will try to update again tomorrow, which will be the 9th****. **

Signing Off

_Jrfessey_


	3. Loose Ends

**Hello again! Like I promised, another chapter! So, remember to take my poll, I want to see what you think! Anyway, Harry Potter and all it's content and characters, are not mine. This is sorta of a mini chapter, but it's still a chapter .I killed Ginny Weasley! I still feel sorta bad about it, but she was **_**EVIL! **_**Or was she! Anyway, on with the story!**

_

* * *

_

_**Loose Ends**_

The door to the Hospital Wing opened slowly. The Dark Visitor slinked into the infirmary and looked around. He found what he was looking for on the bed at the very end of the room. He had just found out that someone had overheard them, because of that idiot girl. So now he was here to cut that particular loose end. He had also decided that it was time these students knew that someone's watching them. That he could strike without warning. He walked over to the bed and picked up the body, with his blonde head rolling around on his neck. He walked over to the water basin at one end of the hall, and shoved the blonde head under. Immediately the person woke up and started thrashing, trying to get his head above the water. The body kept thrashing around until finally, a few minutes later, it went limp. The Dark Visitor kept it's head under the water for another minute, then let go of the body. It fell to the floor with a thud. He then took his wand out of his pocket, pointed it at the wall and wrote:

_**This is only the first of many. Beware. Fear for your life. The Dark Visitor is hear. **_

He walked out of the Hospital Wing and waited out there for amount, only continuing to walk when he heard the scream of the nurse, having just found the body in the middle of her midnight rounds. Smiling, the Dark Visitor kept walking on and on, until he was walking across the grounds, and then in to the forest, which he called home.

High above, looking down from Gryffindor tower, Harry Potter saw the a man walking into the forest, not knowing that this man, this nameless man, was going to be his greatest foe yet. For the Dark Visitor will stop at nothing, will kill anyone, to get what he wants. Once again, the fate of the world rested on his shoulders.

* * *

**So, you like it?!?! I told you it was going to be a short chapter! Hopefully, if I can do it, I'll write a longer one later today, but then again, maybe not. Oh, and by the way, I sorta based the Dark Visitor on Stephen King's Dark Wanderer/The Walking Man. Those don't belong to me either.**

**Signing Off**

**Jrfess**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! How you doing! I tired, seeing as I've just now started writing it at 10:20, but hopefully the chapter will turn out all right. So, this chapter will contain the funerals, along with the identity of the Dark Visitor's next victim. I, having the dark imagination that I do, am quit pleased with the dark Visitor so far. But please, I want to hear your opinion. I haven't had a review in ages! Please, please, please review! Now on with the story!

* * *

_Funerals_

**Tomorrow was the day of the funerals. One for Ginny Weasley and one for Draco Malfoy. They would both be held on school grounds before their body's would be shipped to their parents. He knew he was going. There was just no way he could miss the funerals of the people he just killed.**

**But he, the Dark Visitor, was not going to show up as his persona, that was certain. He was going to show his face for the first time in years. He was going to show up under the name his parents had given him. He was going to show up and comfort his son, which he had not seen in some time. He was going to make sure no one, no one could suspect him. And he was going to play his part very well.**

*******

**The entire school was gathering out next to the lake. They were all mourning. For once, the school was united, if only in misery. The Gryffindors, Hufflpuffs, and the Ravenclaws were mourning for a Ginny Weasley, while the Slytherins were mourning for the beloved Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter was sitting in the very back of the congregation. He was sad for three reasons. Reason one: His friend, Ginny Weasley, had died. Reason two: Draco Malfoy had been murdered. Even though they hated each other, no one deserved to be drowned. Reason three: His best mate, Ronald Weasley, had gone crazy because of the death of his sister. He was listening to the service when he heard a branch crack behind him. He turned around and saw some large mass charging at him from through the forest. He stood up and pulled out his wand. Everyone had been ordered to take their wands with them everywhere because of the murderer that was loose. The figure broke through the bushes and was stumbling across the lawn towards the mass of students. He was just about to hex it when he saw the person had unruly, jet black hair, just like his.**

"**Dad?!?!" he half asked, half yelled.**

*******

**Neville Longbottom was sitting towards the front of the mass when he saw someone very familiar stumbling across the lawn towards them. He couldn't believe his eyes! The said his body was gone, but they'd thought he'd died! **

"**Dad!" he cried, joy filing his voice. "Dad!"**

*******

**Harry was sitting with his dad in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, enjoying the prescience of his dad for the first time in years. They had just been sitting here, all day since the funeral. But Harry knew he had to ask. He just couldn't wait any longer. It had to be asked.**

"**Dad?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, Harry," his father answered.**

"**Well, um, ahuh, well. I was just wandering, how did you, um, well, survive Voldemort's curse?"**

"**I knew you were going to ask that eventually," he sighed. "Honestly Harry, I don't know. I don't remember anything before you shouting 'Dad!' I missed out on years of your life, and I'm sorry about that. I will never leave you again."**

**Harry thought he saw his dad's eyes flash black for a moment there, but then again, the fire must be making his eyes do the same thing. Either way, he was glad to be back with his father. Just then, Neville walked over and sat next to Harry. **

"**Harry, I have to talk to you about something," he said.**

"**Sure. Go ahead. Fire away Neville," Harry replied.**

"**Yesterday, I saw someone wrapped in a black cloak walking out into the forest."**

"**Yah, I saw the same thing to, Neville."**

**Harry was to busy talking to Neville to notice that his father had suddenly tensed up, and was listening very closely to their conversation. And around the corner, Neville's dad was doing the same thing.**

*******

**The Dark Visitor was walking down the deserted street. He was the only visible sign of life on that street. An he kept on walking and walking, until he passed one intersection, then two, and then three. And a the while, he kept on walking. The only time he paused was when a dog started barking at him. He raised his wand, and a flash of green light lit up the street, and the dog fell to the ground dead. And then he kept on walking, until he was joined by the Student. He was dressed in a similar cloak, and still kept walking until they came to a house, which had it's front door open. They turned and walked into the door. The went into the dinning room and saw their master. **

"**Good, good. Right on time. But then again, why should I except anything less. You two were both taught by me," the Master said.**

"**Thank you, Master. You honor me by you're compliments," said the Student.**

"**Of course I do. You should be honored by my very presence. You should be honored by the very thought of me," said the Master. **

"**Of course we are, Master. Student is still learning. He is very foolish," said the Dark Visitor.**

"**Of course. Of course he is. Anyway, this is beside the point. I called you here to talk to you. Both of you. How is it coming. Have you tracked Voldemort yet , Student?" the Master inquired.**

"**Well, it's not going very well, but-"**

"**How is it going in tracing down Wormtail, Student?" the Master asked.**

"**Not very good, but-"**

**The Student was interrupted as the Master took out his wand and blasted him against the wall, were he lay, moaning and groaning.**

"**Get up, now," the Master hissed. "I am not teaching you to lie around! Visitor, how is taking over Hogwarts going?"**

"**It is going fine, Master. I have already made myself known, and there have been two casualties," the Dark Visitor replied.**

"**Good, good. Voldemort will pay dearly for leaving me. I will make him feel every ounce of pain possible before we kill him," the Master said.**

"**Master, why don't you just kill him and save yourself the time?" asked the Student.**

"**I did not give you pathetic excuses of life life just so you could question my orders!" the Master shouted. **

**He proceeded to crucio both of them, their screams echoing down the empty halls of the empty cottage. The empty cottage that had half the roof blown off. The empty cottage in the middle of Godric's Hollow. The empty cottage in which Lilly Potter lost her life to the very same wizard that gave her son the lightning bolt scar.**

*******

**The Dark Visitor was walking down the halls pf Hogwarts. He was fuming about the punishment that the Student had Brought upon them both. Student was never going to learn! He was going to get payback. He had run it past the Master first, of course, but it had been approved and so he was to going through with it. He was going to strike at Student's one weakness. He was going to kill Neville Longbottom.**

*******

**The Student was walking down the street, fuming. Visitor was never going to take him seriously! Visitor was always acting so superior. He was going to prove a point. He was going to show the Dark Visitor that he, the Student, was just as skilled as him. He had run it past Master, of course. But now, it was time Visitor learned a lesson. He was going to hit him at his weakest point. He was going to kill Harry Potter.**

*******

**The Master leaned back in his chair, very pleased with his work. His two students were going to fight it out. And either one was going to kill the other, or they would both be proved worthy. Either way, Harry Potter had served his purpose. He was going to die.**

* * *

**So. You like the story? Two new Characters, plus some of my favorite old ones. Hooray. Now please, review. **

**Signing Off**

**Jrfess**


End file.
